Beastnapped!
by Rurouni-Sano
Summary: Have you ever followed an attractive woman and regret it as you wake up bound in a foriegn place?


Beastnapped!

"So what will you have?"

"I'll have the meat-lovers pizza, thanks," replied Cyborg, and folded the menu.

"And for you?"

"Um…let's see…" Beast boy started and then everyone else finished, "a veggie pizza."

"As you wish…" said the rather attractive blonde. She gathered the menus, and departed, Beast Boys' eyes following her all the way.

Cyborg noticed the extra attention and cast a look to Robin before replying, "So our little Beast boy is growing up."

Beast boy blushed a little and said, "So!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Use all of the wit and charm I have at my disposal," he replied.

"What wit and charm?" Raven said in monotone.

Beast boy gave her a look and then thought for a moment, "True…I could say I have a moped…hey!"

Everyone shared a laugh, and then Robin and Cyborg turned their attention to Beast boy.

"So how are you going to do it?"

Beast boy thought for a moment and said, "Well…how would you?"

"Impress her using all of my wit and charm?" Cyborg ventured.

"Lucky you, you have that programmed into your system," Beast Boy retorted. A few more minutes passed by, and the waitress came back carrying a tray full of pizzas. However, the veggie-pizza was missing.

"Um…excuse me," Beast boy said.

"Yes?"

"Where is the veggie pizza?"

The waitress looked around and then smiled, "I guess I forgot it…you'll have to come back with me to get it."

She then turned around and started walking away with a Beast boy giving everyone a thumbs up before running to catch up.

As the green teen caught up, he realized that she was leading him into a closet. He followed her in, and she closed the door. However, the darkness was the last thing he remembered before feeling something blunt hit the back of his head…

What felt like hours later, judging by the growling of his stomach, Beast Boy awoke. He looked around, and only saw a light above him.

'I knew it was to good to be true…' Beast boy thought bitterly.

He looked around, 'Unbreakable bonds on hands: check. Uncomfortable bed: check. Light held on by thin piece of wire: check. Cemented room with no windows: check. Cliché reinforced metal doors: check.'

Beast boy sighed. He wanted Chinese, but no…too healthy. Not enough meat. Stupid Cyborg.

Suddenly, the metal doors opened, and the blonde 'waitress', wearing different clothes, came into the light. With a start, he recognized her. "Terra?" he asked, refusing to believe that she was free from her prison of stone, but he was also over-joyed that she was alive and standing in front of him.

"So, you do recognize me. How thoughtful of you," Terra replied flatly.

"How did you get out?" Beast Boy asked her.

"That's not important now…" She said calmly…too calmly.

He decided that he would try and off balance her so Beast boy took another look at her, "Did you do something with your hair?"

She looked startled, "Well yes…thanks for noticing."

He gave himself a smack on the forehead, "That's why. Duh! I should've known that only one person can have a body like that."

Terra blushed and then repressed it, "That's not important now."

"Then what is?"

Terra looked as if she was about to say something, but the metal doors opened again, and someone else walked in. Again, it was another blonde: Kitten. 'No way; this is too good,' Beast Boy thought inappropriately as the second girl walked to Terra as if she had a purpose.

"So, he finally awoke?" Kitten asked, glancing at the titan.

"Wait, how long have I been here?" Beast Boy blurted out.

"Only a few hours, my little green goblin," Terra said. He'd forgotten about _that_.

"I think that's copyrighted Terra…" Beast boy started.

Both of them rolled their eyes and left. Beast boy chuckled to himself; people in a stressful situation act differently. Some clam up, some talk endlessly, and some tell stupid jokes…Beast boy knew how he was handling it.

"So two blondes walk into a bar…" Beast boy started.

And then when nothing stopped him, "They walk over to the bartender. He asks 'what will you have?', and they say—"

Both girls came back in, Terra holding a piece of cloth in he hands. Then, she bent over him and tied it firmly over his mouth, negating his ability to talk. Still, however, he continued to chatter – or tried to. Now, Beast Boys curiosity really rose. He actually began to wonder what these two girls wanted with him. One part of his mind went immediately to the impossible, and he somehow managed to shut them into a closet without them going to far into detail; he'd save those for later, when he was alone. He then began to think logically – or, at least logical for the green teen. Which, of course, was at least somewhat more logical than common belief.

Unfortunately he could not complete his thoughts as he was grabbed roughly by the scruff of his neck, and dragged to somewhere else.

'Ok,' Beast boy thought, as the two girls began talking. 'It's been fun guys but I'm out of here.'

He tried to change his shape but could not do it.

'I should have known that. And let me guess I don't have my communicator…nope.'

Beast boy rolled his eyes. He was surprised they hadn't had the typical bad guy routine with the 'your not going to escape' or his favorite 'telling of my master plan because your not going to be alive long enough to tell anyone'. Shaking his head, he decided to avert his attention to where he was going, but it was kinda dark…and damp he realized he must be under ground.  
'Hm…I wonder what everyone else is doing?'

At the Tower…

"I wonder what is taking friend Beast Boy so long," Starfire said, hours longer after they had returned from the pizza place.

"Remember? He left a note that he'd be at a party," Cyborg replied from the couch, playing his favorite racing game.

"Still, I am worried that he has not made communication to us," Starfire continued.

"You're right," Raven said. "Even Beast Boy would've checked in if he were to go somewhere."

"He'll be fine," Robin said, rather quickly. Everyone looked at him, and, as a result, Cyborg crashed into a wall. "I mean, he can take care of himself." Deep down, he had felt something like jealousy in him, for a certain female member of the team and Beast Boy had been getting closer…

Beast boy was not having fun. He was tied to a chair, a small wooden chair that was surprisingly durable.

'Stupid European chairs…'

His eyes scanned the room. Same old, same old. Except that it was cold, wet, too bright, and he was still hungry! He would complain but with the gag in his mouth…

'So it's a waiting game, huh?' Beast boy thought, 'Well I can wait.'

He closed his eyes and would have fallen asleep if he wasn't cold, and wet, and if it was darker, and if he wasn't so damn hungry!

'Well there is only one thing to do now…A thousand bottles of tofu milk on the wall!'

He kept up with this until Terra came back in. 'Fifty bottles of tofu milk on the wall…'

"Well, I suppose we have to keep you alive," Terra said, placing a plate of some of his basic favorites on the table, removed the gag, and began to feed him. "And if you even begin to talk, I take this food away." She kept feeding him, and he kept eating until the food was gone. She placed the gag back into his mouth, shut off the light, and left the room.

He called out for a good night kiss, but obviously couldn't be heard or understood very well. Now that he was full, and the damned light was shut off mercifully, he thought he could get some rest.

But he couldn't. The seat was too uncomfortable, so he shifted restlessly. However, he did manage to fall asleep soon enough.


End file.
